Golden Bomber Kyan x Kiryuuin Other Side
by Ghost Author -ex rayxruu
Summary: A/N : ceritanya kacau, bikinnya buru-buru sih.. happy reading and commenting!


**Title : Other Side**

**Author : Ghost Author**

**Pairing : Kyan x Kiryuuin Golden Bomber **

**Rating : PG**

**Genre : Romance, drama**

**Disclaimer : This is a work of fiction and nothing here is intended to suggest any truth or intended to infringe any copyright claimed.**

**Warning : FLAT! don't like, don't read**

**A/N : ceritanya kacau, bikinnya buru-buru sih.. happy reading and commenting! ^^**

.

.

Kiryuuin meneguk sedikit mocca nya sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling. Posisi duduknya yang berada di sudut ruangan membuatnya dengan leluasa mengamati setiap detail dari café yang akhir-akhir ini ramai dikunjungi banyak anak remaja seusianya sepulang sekolah. Tempatnya tidak bisa dibilang luas, namun cukup nyaman jika pengunjungnya tidak membludak. Seperti saat ini, hanya ada beberapa pasang pengunjung yang datang, pun mengambil tempat yang berpencar-pencar. Termasuk Kiryuuin, ia hanya datang sendiri, setelah memutuskan untuk sengaja pulang terlambat. Suntuk. Satu alasan yang membuatnya bertahan untuk tetap di café ini, enggan pulang kerumah.

Kiryuuin melirik sekilas jam yang terpampang dilayar ponselnya, jam 3 sore. Ia menghela nafas berat bersamaan suara pintu café terbuka, menyenggol pelan lonceng kecil yang sengaja dipasang pemiliknya sebagai tanda ada orang yang masuk atau keluar.

"ah—Yutako-chan! kochi..kochi.."

Kiryuuin bisa mendengar kepala pelayan yang sedang duduk di belakang meja kasir memanggil perempuan yang baru saja masuk itu. Kiryuuin memperhatikan bagaimana perempuan itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan bergegas menuju ke meja kasir, sebentar, dan meneruskan masuk ke pintu belakang café yang dipintunya di pasangi tulisan 'STAFF ONLY'. "are? ternyata di café ini ada pelayan perempuannya…" Kiryuuin bergumam sendiri.

Lonceng kecil itu berbunyi kembali, Kiryuuin menoleh kearah pintu masuk, tampak beberapa gadis remaja yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah masuk, lalu sedikit berlari menuju ke meja kasir.

"Kai-san, apa Yutako-chan sudah datang?" tanya salah seorang gadis dari rombongan itu, sementara yang lain mengangguk-angguk sembari tersenyum penuh harap

"Hai—ia baru saja sampai.." jawab kepala pelayan yang ternyata bernama Kai sembari tersenyum.

"yatta! kita tepat waktu—" sorak salah seorang yang lain kepada temannya.

"silakan pilih tempat dulu, aku akan menyuruhnya melayani pesanan kalian" saran Kai dan disambut anggukan dari gadis-gadis itu lalu beranjak menjauh dari meja kasir.

Kiryuuin mengernyitkan dahinya, tak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi.. Kenapa gadis-gadis itu begitu heboh dan ingin sekali dilayani pelayan perempuan itu? Ah Yutako. Kiryuuin baru saja teringat namanya. Toh beberapa pelayan laki-laki sedang menganggur, dan malah asik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Kiryuuin mengangakat bahunya lemah, lalu beralih memainkan ponselnya, sebelum ia mendengar teriakan kecil tapi riuh dari segerombolan gadis yang telah menjadi biang kehebohan di café. Kiryuuin mendecik kesal, namun seketika ia terdiam. Menatap pelayan perempuan itu keluar dari belakang café, mengenakan seragam bewarna pink dengan rok mini hitam yang menggantung manis di pinggulnya, rambut pendek bewarna coklatnya di ikat kecil sepasang dan dihiasi pita.

"gyaa—Yutako-chan, kawaii na!" komentar pertama yang Kiryuuin dengar dari salah satu gadis setelah Yutako berdiri di dekat meja mereka, sembari menyerahkan daftar pesanan.

"sou—hiasan pita dikepala mu terlihat sangat manis" timpal yang lain, membuat senyum di bibir Yutako semakin mengembang. Yutako menundukkan sedikit badannya, sambil tetap tersenyum. Lalu menunggu gerombolan heboh itu memilih pesanan.

Kiryuuin terlalu jengah dengan pemandangan mengganggu didepannya. Memutuskan untuk membereskan barang-barangnya dan beranjak menuju kasir, membayar pesanannya. Kiryuuin berjalan melewati Yutako yang masih berdiri sambil sesekali menanggapi celotehan remaja perempuan yang tak berhenti memuji penampilannya.

Bunyi lonceng kecil itu terdengar bersamaan Kiryuuin yang membuka pintu café dan beranjak keluar meninggalkan café. Yutako menoleh kearah pintu yang telah tertutup itu lalu menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Yutako-chan.. jangan lama-lama ya.." Yutako tersadar dan menoleh cepat saat salah seorang gadis yang sedang ia layani menyerahkan lembaran menu itu kepadanya.

"hai—" balas Yutako singkat, sambil tersenyum.

"urusai na—iyaa aku segera pulang!" Kiryuuin menutup flip ponselnya kasar dan memasukkan kembali kesaku celananya. Jam 11 malam, dan ia belum juga pulang kerumah. Rupanya keputusan untuk bermain di game center selepas pulang dari café membuatnya lupa waktu. Pantas ibunya menelfon berkali-kali dan memintanya untuk segera pulang.

"OI KIRISHOO!"

Langkah Kiryuuin terhenti saat ia mendengar teriakan memanggil namanya dari belakang. Kiryuuin menelan ludahnya sendiri, sulit. Perlahan ia berbalik, dan mendapati segerombolan anak-anak yang sehari-hari membuat onar di sekolah.

"Ka-Kazuki-kun? Nani?" tanya Kiryuuin memberanikan diri bertanya, menutupi ketakutannya yang sangat. Ia menoleh ke kanan kiri, jalanan gang sepi. Kazuki, salah seorang lelaki tinggi itu menarik sudut bibirnya, membuang rokok yang masih setengah dan menginjak-injak putung itu ditanah.

Kazuki melangkahkan kakinya pelan, mendekati Kiryuuin yang masih terpatung ditempatnya. "kau belum membayar pajak, ingat?" Kazuki mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kiryuuin. Kiryuuin berpaling sambil mengangguk pelan. Menutup kedua matanya rapat. "bagus! sekarang cepat bayar!" bentak Kazuki, membuat Kiryuuin terlonjak kaget, "ano—aku belum punya uang—summimasen" jawab Kiryuuin, menelangkupkan kedua tangan didepan wajahnya.

Kazuki menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "lalu? Itu urusanmu! Teme!" Kazuki menarik kerah seragam Kiryuuin kasar hingga tubuh kecil Kiryuun nyaris terangkat. "uhuuk—Ka—Kazu—Lepas—" Kiryuuin berusaha menyingkirkan tangan besar Kazuki dari kerah yang semakin mencekik lehernya. "jangan harap! kecuali kau membayar uta—"

Kalimat Kazuki terhenti saat teman-teman gerombolannya yang sedari tadi menunggu dibelakang menariknya untuk lari.

"Kazu—ada polisi!" Aoi menarik lengan Kazuki untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu, bersamaan suara sirine mobil polisi yang semakin terdengar jelas. Kazuki mendecak kesal dan melepaskan Kiryuuin. "awas kau, boncel!" ancam Kazuki sebelum ia ikut berlari menyusul rombongannya. Sementara Kiryuuin jatuh terduduk, sembari terbatuk memegangi lehernya yang nyeri.

"ayo bangun dan pergi dari sini!" Kiryuuin kaget saat tubuhnya dipaksa bangun oleh seseorang dan diseret untuk ikut lari.

"Yu-Yutako-san?" Kiryuuin mengikuti langkah cepat perempuan didepannya. Tangan kanannya dipegang erat Yutako yang masih saja berlari tak menghiraukan Kiryuuin yang terseok-seok mengikuti langkahnya.

"sembunyi di sini dan menunduk!" tiba-tiba Yutako menarik Kiryuuin ke sebuah jalan kecil yang remang dan memintanya untuk berjongkok. Mereka berdua bersembunyi dibalik tumpukan kardus kosong yang dibuang pemiliknya.

"SIAL! KITA DITIPU!" Kiryuuin dapat mendengar umpatan kasar Kazuki, tak jauh dari tempatnya bersembunyi. "CEPAT CARI DIA!" perintah Kazuki ke teman-temannya. Suara derap sepatu terdengar berpencar ke segala arah dan mulai menjauh.

Kiryuuin mendudukkan dirinya lelah ditanah dan bersandar pada tembok, mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersengal. Yutako terdiam, lalu beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan Kiryuuin sebelum tangannya ditahan.

"matte!"

Yutako berbalik, melirik tangannya yang dipegang Kiryuuin. Spontan Kiryuuin melepaskan genggamannya dan menggaruk tengkuknya, "ano—arigatou.. Yutako-san.." ucap Kiryuuin pelan. Yutako tersenyum lalu mengangguk, ia mendekatkan dirinya ke Kiryuuin dan mencium bibir Kiryuuin sekilas sebelum berlari meninggalkan Kiryuuin yang terpaku, memegangi bibir yang baru saja mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya.

Kiryuuin menguap lebar sembari mengusap-usap matanya yang masih terasa amat berat. Ia berjalan malas menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju kekelasnya. Kejadian semalam, dikejar-kejar Kazuki dan yang lebih parah dicium pelayan café, sukses membuat Kiryuuin terjaga hingga pagi datang. Ah! Kazuki? Kiryuuin mendadak panik dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, bersiap-siap untuk menghindari si tinggi besar itu.

"DOOR!"

Belum habis kepanikan Kiryuuin, tiba-tiba pundaknya ditepuk keras dari belakang. Kiryuuin terlonjak dan menoleh kebelakang.

"arghhh! Kyan!" Kiryuuin memukul-mukul lelaki yang baru saja mengangetkannya itu dengan brutal. "hahahaha! yamete—stich!" pinta Kyan sembari berusaha menghindari setiap pukulan dari Kiryuuin, walau gagal.

"aku bukan stich!" Kiryuuin menghentikan aktivitas memukulnya, dan berganti menjambak-jambak rambut Kyan.

"go—gommen—"

Kiryuuin melepaskan jambakannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Sementara Kyan sibuk membenahi tatanan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. "gigimu sudah mirip Stich—" balas Kyan sebelum berlari mendahului Kiryuuin menuju kelas. Kiryuuin hanya mendengus sebal dan melanjutkan langkahnya,"memangnya kenapa dengan gigiku!"

.

"ohayouu!" suara Jun mengganggu ketenangan kelas, bersamaan derap langkahnya yang tidak bisa pelan. "are? Kiryuuin, kenapa dengan matamu?" tanya Jun setelah mendudukkan dirinya di bangku, tepat didepan Kiryuuin duduk. Kiryuuin hanya melirik sekilas, sambil memegangi matanya yang berkantung kehitaman.

"kau kurang tidur ya?"

"aku tidak tidur—" jawab Kiryuuin

"eh? apa yang kau lakukan semalam?" tanya Jun lagi

"pasti dikejar-kejar renternir sekolah—" sambung Kyan asal

Kiryuuin dan Jun menoleh kearah Kyan yang duduk berseberangan dengan mereka. "eh? tebakanku benar?" tanya Kyan

"hontou desu ka?" Jun berbalik bertanya ke Kiryuuin dan dijawab sebuah anggukan lemah.

.

Kiryuuin tak henti-hentinya menguap, pikirannya sama sekali tidak bisa fokus pada pelajaran. Dengan malas, ia menopangkan kepala di tangan kirinya dan menatap kosong sensei yang tengah mengajar didepan.

"_Yutako-san, kenapa dia menciumku?"_ gumam Kiryuuin pelan sambil memegangi bibirnya. Pandangan Kiryuuin beralih pada teman sekelasnya, Kyan, yang tengah sibuk melipat kertas dan membuatnya menjadi sebuah pesawat. Kyan melempar pesawat itu dan jatuh tepat ke depan kelas, disambut cemooh dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Hah—Kiryuuin menghela nafas panjang. Anak itu benar-benar tidak bisa diam, pikir Kiryuuin.

"_kenapa Kyan bisa menebak dengan benar kejadian semalam? Sebuah kebetulan kah?" _Pikiran Kiryuuin kembali melayang sembari memperhatikan Kyan yang tengah tertawa-tawa dengan beberapa anak kelas.

"berhentilah membuat gaduh di kelas, Yutaka Kyan!" suara peringatan dari sensei seketika membuat kelas hening dan terdiam. Termasuk Kiryuuin. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, Yutaka Kyan? Kiryuuin menyadari bahwa selama ini ia terlalu cuek dengan nama teman-teman sekelasnya, dan baru menyadari nama lengkap lelaki yang selalu saja menjahilinya. Yutaka? Mendengar nama itu, Kiryuuin menjadi teringat seseorang. Sebuah kebetulan lagi kah?

.

Kiryuuin berjalan menuju perpustakaan sebelum berbalik arah saat melihat Kazuki berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan. "oi! boncel! berhenti disitu!" teriak Kazuki dan membuat Kiryuuin spontan menghentikan langkahnya.

"urusan kita belum selesai" Kazuki menepuk pundak belakang Kiryuuin dan berusaha membalikkan badan Kiryuuin untuk menghadapnya, sebelum seseorang menepuk pundak Kazuki dari belakang.

"nandeda—yo? Kyan?" Kazuki berbalik dan kaget saat melihat siapa yang menepuknya. Kyan hanya diam sembari menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "jangan mulai lagi Kazu—atau kau akan kulaporkan ke kepala sekolah, hmm?" kata Kyan ringan, sembari menarik Kiryuuin untuk menjauh dari Kazuki yang terbengong ditempatnya.

Kiryuuin menurut saat Kyan masih saja menggenggam tangan kirinya, membawa mereka naik keatap sekolah. Disana, Kyan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berjalan ketengah atap lalu merebahkan tubuhnya asal.

Kiryuuin hanya diam, tangan kanannya memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ada sesuatu.. perasaan sama yang Kiryuuin rasakan saat Kyan menggenggam tangannya.

"kau tidak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih—" kata Kyan santai sembari tetap merebahkan tubuhnya. Kiryuuin tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendengus, "siapa juga yang akan mengucapkan terima kasih" balas Kiryuuin jengkel. Ia menyesal sempat merasa terharu atas pertolongan dari Kyan, kenyataannya Kyan masih saja menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

Kyan terkekeh lalu menegakkan dirinya dan berjalan mendekati Kiryuuin. Kyan tersenyum, tangan kanannya bergerak menyentuh dagu Kiryuuin dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya. Kiryuuin membelalakkan kedua matanya saat merasakan bibir Kyan menyentuh bibirnya lembut. Seolah terhipnotis, Kiryuuin kehilangan kesadarannya untuk beberapa detik sampai Kyan menyudahi ciumannya.

Kiryuuin terpaku, menatap Kyan yang malah terkekeh didepannya. "kau ini bodoh atau apa sebenarnya? tidak juga paham—" komentar Kyan, "datanglah ke café di ujung jalan itu—aku menunggumu disana" pinta Kyan sambil menepuk puncak kepala Kiryuuin pelan sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Kiryuuin sendirian diatap.

Kiryuuin mengeryitkan dahinya heran setelah mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, disudut ruangan café. Aneh, tidak seperti biasanya café ini begitu sepi, apalagi di jam-jam sepulang sekolah seperti ini. Ditambah ia tak kunjung melihat lelaki yang telah mengajaknya kesini, Kyan.

"permisi—"

Kiryuuin menoleh, saat mendengar suara yang begitu akrab ditelinganya. Matanya terbuka lebar saat mendapati seseorang telah berdiri dibelakangnya sembari membawa nampan berisi mocca kesukaan Kiryuuin.

"Yu—Yutako? eeh? Kyan?" Kiryuuin spontan berdiri saat mengenali sosok berpakaian seragam pink dan rok mini hitam dibelakangnya.

"hai! boku desu!" Kyan tersenyum sambil meletakkan minuman itu di meja, sementara Kiryuuin masih saja terus memperhatikannya lekat. "nan—nande?" tanya Kiryuuin tak mengerti, membuat Kyan menghela nafas lemah dan menyentil pelan jidat Kiryuuin.

"kau ternyata benar-benar bodoh!" ejek Kyan, "aku bekerja di sini, menjadi Yutako, paham?" lanjut Kyan

"eeh?"

"yaa.. hanya aku belum memakai make up dan mengikat rambutku seperti biasanya—"

"ja—jadi.. kemarin yang menolongku—" ucapan Kiryuuin terpotong saat Kyan membungkam bibirnya untuk tidak berbicara lebih, kali ini lebih lama.

.

"maji de? kenapa aku tidak pernah tau?" Kiryuuin terlihat kaget setelah Kyan selesai bercerita. Mereka mendudukkan dirinya di halaman café yang rindang. Hari ini sengaja Kyan meminta tolong kepada Kai, untuk meliburkan café.

"karena kau anti sosial—" cibir Kyan sambil tertawa.

"ta-tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kau ini anak kepala sekolah—dan café ini punya ibu mu—dan—dan arrghhh… kenapa ini begitu rumit?" Kiryuuin mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi. Sementara Kyan masih saja tertawa.

"aku benar-benar tidak mengenalimu dengan pakaian seperti ini—" Kiryuuin menarik-narik kaus lengan panjang yang dipakai Kyan. "termasuk saat aku menciummu waktu malam itu, hm?" goda Kyan tiba-tiba, membuat Kiryuuin tersipu dan mendorong bahu Kyan.

"itu ciuman pertama ku, sial!"

"he? hontou ni? gya—senangnya…" Kyan menarik tubuh lelaki yang tak lebih kecil darinya itu kedalam pelukannya. "aku bisa memiliki ciuman pertama, kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya… deshou?" tanya Kyan tetap memeluk Kiryuuin.

Kiryuuin hanya mendengus, "bisa kau melepaskan pakaian perempuan mu ini?" tanya Kiryuuin, mendorong tubuh Kyan untuk menjauh.

"eh? tapi ini salah satu cara untuk menarik pelanggan café.." jawab Kyan, "tenang.. selepas bekerja aku akan berubah menjadi laki-laki.." ucap Kyan sembari tersenyum, memegangi kedua pipi Kiryuuin, "dan kau tidak akan tahu kapan aku akan menyerangmu—" lanjut Kyan sebelum kembali meraih Kiryuuin dalam ciumannya.

**-OWARI-**


End file.
